happytreefriendsfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Reapy
Español= Reapy (Apodado Reapster por su creador.) es un personaje de Happy Tree Friends Fanon y el primer personaje de xMC-Grim-Reaperx Aspecto Reapy viste una capucha gris claro, hombreras amarillentas y una capa negra. Fisicamente le destacan su piel azul y sus púas de color azul oscuro. Descripción. Es un puercoespin paranoico y miembro de una familia, que es en torno a el. Es experimentado con el uso de la hoz y tiene una para su defensa personal, además que estas le interesen. A pesar de su aspecto, que podría intimidar o molestar a otros personajes, es una persona muy amigable y social. Como su cara no es mostrada, sus expresiones son normalmente expresadas por signos, emoticones, etc. arriba de su cabeza. Historia de fondo. "Recuerda mucho a su familia, pero a duras penas quiere, ni mucho menos le gusta. Su madre y padre fueron masacrados durante el incendio que su hermano mayor había causado, ya que este era piro maníaco. Tanto Reapy como su hermana escaparon de este infierno, sin duda se desperdigaron después de escapar. Reapy, quien había encontrado a otros personajes, se incorporo lentamente ellos, pues desconfiaba de ellos. Con el tiempo, se incorporo totalmente y dejo de temerle a la gente. Su inocencia seria luego arruinada indirectamente, ya que su hermano lo había rastreado..." Caracter Reapy es serio y no le gusta mucho hablar. Prefiere quedarse callado o decir las menos palabras posibles. Eso si, con Bái si que habla alegremente. Amistades/Neutrales/Enemistades Aquí se especifican las relaciones de Reapy con otros personajes. Amistades Bái : Es su novia y por tanto la quiere con todo su corazón. La defiende, le habla caballerosamente, la invita a cena y ven películas de horror juntos. Eso si, ponles una caricatura y los dejarás como en feria. Jiāng y Scarlet : Se llevan bien aunque desconoce que son sus hijos, aunque tiene sospechas de que está relacionados con el y Bái. Neutral TBA Enemistades Bullies : Los considera unos idiotas sin vida Galería. ADVERTENCIA : Parte del contenido es de calidad pésima nivel Dios >:v Reapy 3.0.jpg Img003.jpg Img008.jpg Original Reapy 0.5.jpg Suicidal Reapy.jpg img017.jpg 042.jpg Muertes/Heridas Involucran su cabeza o sus púas. Su ratio de supervivencia es de 14%. Muertes Super stars battle - Muere tras que Shoey lo apuñale en la cabeza con tacones de acero. Heridas Super stars battle - Se le rompe una mano, golpeado por huevos, electrocutado, sufre una epilepsia. Notas *Si le es preguntado sobre La Muerte, se sentirá enfadado. *Sus púas penetran su capa. *No es capaz de diferenciar un ladrón (Por más obvio que sea.) de una persona normal. *Conoce dos lenguajes: Español e Ingles. *Hay veces en las que se ha ahogado por reírse. *Su símbolo en el Reditum es una Capa. *Tiene problemas de epilepsia. *Antes era un nigromante, pero se canceló para apegarse más al estilo de HTF. *Es uno de los pocos personajes cuya primera muerte fue por un Smoochie. *¿Han notado que sus hermanos son osos? Esto se debe a que Reapy es adoptado. |-| English= Full name Allen "Reapy" Vázquez Creator XMC-Grim-Reaperx Country American Fear(s) Cartoons Gender Male Likes Sickle practicing Meditating Silence Rain Dislikes Fire Being told of his parents Being confused with the Reaper Species Porcupine Color Blue Size Average Age Unknown Relatives Willow & Larry (Siblings) Friends Bái Scarlet Jiāng Enemies Larry Lover(s) Bái First Kill TBA Kill Count 0 First Death Super stars battle Deaths 1 Debut Super stars battle Last appearance Reap What You Sow Number of appearances 2 Note: This infobox model is a hybrid of this wikia's infobox and the english wikia's infobox. I take no credit myself as all I did was merge them together. Credit to whomever developed both of the infoboxes. Thank you. Reapy (Nicknamed Reapster by his creator) is a character from Happy Tree Friends: Amazing Disasters (HTF:AD for short) and the first character created by XMC-Grim-Reaperx. He is a blue porcupine with severe depression. Appearance Reapy wears a greyish hood which darkens his face to the point where it can't be seen and a pair of yellowish shoulderpads. Unoficially, he wears a black cape. Physically, he is a blue porcupine with many quills, colored a darker blue. Character bio Reapy is a depressed porcupine. He is an expert with the use of a sickle for both its practical use and for self defense with it; due to this, he carries a sickle with him for self defense; furthermore, he seems to be interested on them. Despite his appearance that may bother or scare other characters, he is rather social with those who he is friends with while with the other characters he remains silent. Since his face is never shown on the show, his expressions are shown as emojigs above his head. Background story "Despite remembering his family, Reapy doesn't want to, nor does he like it. He lost his parents a dreadful night when his brother killed them by burning their home to a crisp, killing both of his parents and almost killing him and his sister. While both managed to escape, they ended up spreading without finding each another. As they fled to search for where to stay, Reapy found other Tree Friends. While at first he heavily distrusted them, he ended up getting along with them. His sister eventually found out the Tree Friends which made Reapy calmer; however, as they felt happiness for finally finding each other, none noticed that his brother had tracked him down..." Mood Reapy is very silent and he doesn't like talking. Most of the time he remains quiet or only talks in short sentences to avoid talking for a long time; however, when it comes to his girlfriend, he is a very talkative person. He is afraid of cartoons, possibly due to a trauma. Relations In this heading, Reapy's relations with other characters are described. Friends Bái : His girlfriend. He loves her with all of his heart and enjoys being with her. She's the only one who he seems to talk with a lot. They do activities together, such as eating or watching horror movies together; however, if you have the stupidity guts to make them watch a cartoon, you'll have them scared to death. Jiāng and Scarlet : They're his son and his daughter from the future. Despite the fact he doesn't know they're his children, he is suspicious that they're related to him and Bái. Neutral None as of yet Enemies Bullies : He considers them morons who should die. Chikher : Since he is Bái's current boyfriend, he hates him, even though Reapy doesn't even mind him. Quotes/Gestures :"..." :― His opinion about life Roles Reapy appeared in the following episodes. HTF:AD Super stars battle - Died Undefined Series Reap What You Sow - Survived Murders Listed chronologically. HTF:AD TBA Undefined series Jerky (1, Reap What You Sow) - While he possessed Blake, he stabbed him in the chest Pranky (1, Reap What You Sow) - While he possessed Blake, he shoved two squirters on Pranky's ears and squeezes them, somehow killing him. Deaths & Injuries They normally involve his head or his quills. His survival rate is of 26%. Deaths Listed chronologically. HTF:AD Super stars battle - He is killed when Shoey steps on his head with iron heels, piercing his brain with the heel. Undefined series TBA Injuries Listed chronologically. HTF:AD Super stars battle - Reapy breaks his hand, is hit by eggs, fried by electricity and he suffers from a seizure. Undefined series TBA Galery Note: Most of this was done back when my drawing skills were cancer. Img003.jpg Img008.jpg Img017.jpg Original Reapy 0.5.jpg Reapy 3.0.jpg Suicidal Reapy.jpg Employments According to the episodes he's been in; listed chronologically. TBA Trivia If it wasn't obvious enough, his design is based on the Reaper, a being that is said to consume the soul of the dead. It annoys him that people confuse him with the Reaper. His quills do rip through his cape. He suffers seizures rather easily. He originally was a necromancer, but this was rejected to keep him more in the HTF style. If you think about it, Reapy is the only porcupine in the family, as his brother and sister are both bears; further in the topic, it's revealed that Reapy is in reality adopted. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes Mentalmente Inestables Categoría:Personajes Azules Categoría:Puercoespines Categoría:XMC-Grim-Reaperx Categoría:Mamiferos Categoría:Personajes con Ropa Categoría:Personajes de Happy Tree Friends: Amazing Disasters Categoría:Personajes de uso libre Categoría:Personajes que rara vez sobreviven